User talk:ChrisN34
Welcome Hi, welcome to Metro 2033 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Rangers page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sadist King (Talk) 23:27, April 2, 2010 Good point. That's a good point, sadly however, I can't play online with my Xbox (long story). However, if you have the weapon, then I can just make the page and you can add all the info. Reply as soon as you get to it, ok? ~Chris "Sadist King". yeah i'll be happy to do it. i dontknow how to format pages so could you make a template with a box to the right hand side so i can put info and picsSmish34 00:41, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have made the page, but I need some sort of photo of the weapon. And if I'm going to make a template with information, then you'll need to give me that information first. Other than that, it's ready for editing. ~Chris. just finished the page needs some clearing up and a bit more info Smish34 01:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) also how come it doesnt acknowledge me editing the page on the home page DONE! I've expanded some of the stuff you have written and added more detail to it, and seperated it into paragraphs. So technically, the page is finished. It was nice colaborating with you. And if you need more help or just have some questions, then just ask me. ~Chris. Thanks, I just grabbed a bunch more for most of the weapons, gonna upload them now. Kewlcrayon 22:24, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I havent done a page like that yet, but you should definately do it, let me know if you need help gathering info and pictures. Kewlcrayon 02:28, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool stuff, yeah alot of those special edition games come with cool stuff like that, I bought a special edition of Shadow Of Chernobyl once, came with maps and a hand book n stuff. Kewlcrayon 02:50, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Not reeeally, for Shadow of Chernobyl and Clear Sky, you can run them if you can run Metro 2033. For Call of Pripyat, you'll need a decent gaming computer though, you can run it with an OK computer, but its not really worth it on the low graphics. One tip for ShoC, its gonna seem like it sucks at the start of the game cause there isnt much to do and its pretty hard, but dont stop playing, trust me, it gets so much better. If your computer can handle it, mod it with STALKER Complete 2009 Mod, it'll up the graphics and gameplay to par with Clear Sky and Call of Pripyat. Kewlcrayon 03:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Admin You are a pretty active member of this wiki, I can make you an admin, however, you would have to OK it with Sadist first since he is the other active admin here on the wiki. KewlCrayon 19:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Admin? Now, no matter how much you love the game/book, that doesn't (in my opinion) qualify to be an admin, but you have edited alot, and editing alot is good, naturally. Anyway, it'll take me a little while to actually make you an admin since I'm not so familiar with all the technical stuff with Wikia, but yeah, I'll make you an admin. Sadist King 15:53, August 27, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King Achievement icons Hi. I'm going to recategorize them with category 'Achievement icons' instead of 'Achievements', to separate articles from images. Octurion 21:17, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Admin. Oh, sorry about that. I made you an admin quite some time ago, got some help. Forgot to update you on that, don't worry about it, you're an admin. I'm also rather unable to deal with vandalism on this wiki, and have been unable to be here as well for quite some time now, so just saying that I won't be around so much for maybe one to two months actually. But I'll be back in some time. So yeah, you're an admin. Sadist King 11:22, September 25, 2010 (UTC)Sadist King